Josiah al hajj Saddiq (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Josiah al hajj Saddiq (legally changed, former legal name unrevealed) Nicknames: None Former Aliases: A-39 (designation in top secret Super-Soldier project), Josiah Smith (alias used to enlist in Viet Nam) Other Current Aliases: Josiah X, Justice Status Occupation: Muslim minister Legal Status: Citizen of the United States (False identity of Josiah Smith has a military criminal record) Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Isaiah Bradley (father), Faith Bradley (mother), Sarah Gail Bradley (sister), Patriot (Elijah Bradley) (nephew), Stephanie Bradley (neice), Letigious Bradley (nephew), unnamed neice, unnamed neice, unnamed brother-in-law Group Affiliation: The Crew Base of Operations: Brooklyn, New York Origin Josiah was born to Faith and Isaiah Bradley via a surrogate mother. Josiah was the result of an illegal, covert experiment conducted by members of the U.S. military. His father was one of the very first test subjects in the United State's covert Super-Soldier program, making his genetic material the perfect source for replicating the Super-Soldier Serum. Through experimentation there was a single success, the 39th attempt at genetically engineering a Super-Soldier baby. Josiah is that success. Place of Birth: Unknown First Appearance: The Crew # 1 (July, 2003) History Josiah X's story is the story of his father, Isaiah Bradley, an African American soldier who was used as a guinea pig in secret, illegal and immoral U.S. experiments to re-create the Super-Soldier process which created Captain America (see notes). Out of the hundreds of African American men experimented on, only three survived, Isaiah among them. Although the serum left Isaiah and his new wife Faith unable to conceive, they had been blessed with their first child, a daughter named Sarah Gail, already on the way before Isaiah enlisted into the U.S. Army during World War II. Isaiah and Faith Bradley’s second child, the boy who would one day grow into the man called Josiah X, was not actually born to the couple. When Josiah came into this world it was by way of artificial insemination, using both Isaiah's inactive sperm following the effects of the Super-Soldier Serum and a healthy sample from before the Serum was administered. Like her husband before her, Faith's body was violated by men in the U.S. military involved in the dark events that took place at Camp Cathcart, men who helped exploit the African American soldiers who'd been experimented on. The eggs were stolen from Faith’s womb when she had her appendix removed, three months before Josiah was conceived. They tried dozens of times to somehow stimulate the Serum-altered sperm and carry a child to term. Josiah's official designation of A-39 implies that there had been 39 attempts to create a Super-Soldier with Josiah's fertilization being the only success. Carried in the womb of a surrogate, Josiah was saved by the same young girl who had birthed his infant form. She overheard the military men who had paid her to be a part of this experiment discussing the dissection of the young child. So she stole the baby boy from the nursery and the papers from the file, left the hospital and went to the address they had listed for Faith Bradley. Faith publicly told the girl she was stupid, that their house was watched, and with Sarah Gail's doll in the basket she sent the girl out, screaming for her to run. Then, late at night Faith and Sarah Gail snuck out of the house and put the infant on a train, Sarah Gail left a note on her brother’s blanket, "My name is Josiah." Isaiah, who had been wrongfully imprisoned for stealing Captain America's uniform, was finally pardoned in 1960 by an outgoing President Eisenhower. As a result Isaiah and Faith were sworn to secrecy under strict penalty of law. But his story wouldn't end there, as the name of Isaiah Bradley was fast becoming legendary within the African American community, where many are heard to refer to him as the original, Black Captain America. Josiah grew up in a Catholic orphange outside of Boston during the early years of his life. When lashing out at one of the nuns in his early teens, Josiah's powers revealed themselves. Believing he had accidentally killed the nun called Sister Irenia, he fled. While Josiah was left with great guilt, having believed he had killed her, he was also afraid for his own freedom. The boy lied about his age, and under the assumed name of Josiah Smith he enlisted into the U.S. Army, like his father before him. Josiah served several tours in Viet Nam, becoming a seasoned and experience veteran. His unit, made up of primarily Black soldiers, was nearly killed on a mission by an inconsiderate and racist officer's order to bomb the area while they were still on patrol. He punched the officer, was court martialed, and sent back to the States to be held in military prison. While imprisoned, tests suggested Josiah may be the missing Super-Soldier baby. Agreeing to what he was told would be minor tests in exchange for his freedom, Josiah willfully allowed his transfer from detainment in Fort Leavenworth, KA to a secret research facility in Berkeley, CA. It was here that blood tests proved he was the missing child and the only known subject that had survived. His surrogate mother, brought in to confirm a genetic match, again helped him escape and told him what she knew about his past, the first names of his genetic parents. It was four years later, when Josiah was involved with the radical Black Panther movement that he was able to encounter his parents for the first time. As a Black Panther he was exposed to the legend and truth of the Black Captain America, as well as a list of African American individuals abused by the Super-Soldier project, and used it to find his parents' full names and then their location. Faith told him who he was and to leave promptly, as they were always being watched, so he left, and waited for a signal to return. For a time Josiah lived as a mercenary and adventurer, eventually leading him to the continent of Africa. It was here that Josiah turned to the Islamic faith to find purpose. Upon returning home after his pilgrimage to Mecca Josiah made his way to Boton to confess the murder of Sister Irenia. To his surprise, she was still alive and healthy, and the two began a deep and meaningful friendship. Upon her retirement, Irenia came to live with Josiah as his housekeeper and mentor. In Josiah became involved with James "Rhodey" Rhodes' "Crew" after they were lead to his location due to a plant. After some debate, Josiah joined the others to fight those who had framed him and turned his neighborhood into a virtual war zone, using the shield and costume of his father from many years ago. No longer would Josiah turn a blind eye to the criminal activities in his community in exchange for generous, anonymous donations to his Mosque. This is where the hero called Justice is born. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 240 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Bald (Black) Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Super soldier strength, or Peak Human verging on superhuman Known Superhuman Powers: Due to his unique genetic makeup, Josiah's aging process is greatly slowed. Though he is well over fifty, Josiah appears to be perpetually 25 years old. Abilities: Justice is in 'peak human' condition much like his father and Steve Rogers. Like these men he has genetically enhanced strength, speed, agility and mental acuity. Justice is a genetically engineered enhanced human. During his creation his genetic code was monitored with great precision, and manipulated to compensate for the side effects of the unrefined Super Soldier serum. Scientists were able to synthesize a more balanced replica of the peak human speed, strength and endurance greater than any warrior, solider or athlete. Josiah can lift (press) up to a maximum of 850 pounds with extreme effort. His body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, resulting in his phenomenal endurance. In the course of his many years, Justice has had experience and training as a soldier, a radical activist and as a mercenary. He has learned a variety of martial arts styles, foreign languages and weapons training. Justice is a highly skilled combatant, and virtually undefeatable in hand-to-hand combat against a normal human male. Weapons: Justice carries the scarred battle shield belonging to his father, Isaiah. An unsophisticated concave triangular shield, useful for defense or as an attack weapon. Justice does not typically carry a firearm but has no compunction against using one. He will often turn his enemies' weapons against them. Equipment: Justice's shirt is a chain mail mesh (similar to that of Captain America), capable of stopping most small arms fire. Notes * Since the series cancellation of The Crew, Josiah has been mentioned only in the pages of Young Avengers. Josiah's nephew Eli Bradley, member of the Young Avengers, has to recently revealed that his uncle has not been seen or heard from in over a year by their families. Eli also revealed that the Vision had been aware of Josiah's existence and status as a Super Soldier, having been on the Vision's Avengers Failsafe Program's list of potential replacement Avengers. * Josiah X (Justice) should not be confused with Vance Astrovik (also known as Justice) or John Tensen (originally of the New Universe, and later of 2099 A.D., also known as Justice), both of whom pre-date him in Marvel comics. * Before anyone comments on the history statement that Isaiah Bradley was a victim of experiments to RE-create the Super Soldier serum, please note: (1) Prior to the start of the experiments, one of the soldiers in "The Truth" was seen reading Captain America #1. (2) The story in "The Truth" was set after Pearl Harbor; Steve Rogers became Captain America before Pearl Harbor. (3) The final issue confirms that Steve Rogers pre-dates the experiments on the African American soldiers. (4) The presence of "Professor Erskine", who dies when Steve Rogers becomes Captain America, at the experiments on Isiah Bradley, does not disprove this, as "Erskine" was a codename, and thus could easily apply to more than one person. None of this lessens the fact that the U.S. military committed atrocities on African American troops while attempting to create Super Soldiers. Trivia * According to Priest, series writer for The Crew, Josiah is based largely on the Denzel Washington character seen in the film, Training Day. Related Articles * The Crew * Captain America * Patriot (Elijah Bradley) External Links * DigitalPriest.com: The Crew: Justice References * Stats and additional information taken from the now defunct Wakandan Central Net of DigitalPriest.com Recommended Readings * The Crew #1 - First appearance * The Crew #5 - Origin * The Crew #6 - First appearance in costume * The Crew #7 - First adventure in costume ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters Category:The Crew members